The Transformation
by Dusk the Wolf
Summary: Sucky title, I know. Rating because there's a tiny weeny bit of blood (just in case y'know). What happens when a certain tailed Nightmaren appears in Nightmare?
1. The Transformation

I know, I've written something like this before. But I didn't like it last time. I don't like it now, but it's better than my last NightSky story.

I don't own Reala or Wizeman, blah blah… you know all that stuff right? But I DO own NightSky and I don't think I, or her, would appreciate being stolen.

This is a fairly short chapter, but bleh.

* * *

A quiet sob echoed around the room. Darkness covered the walls, almost completely hiding them. It was broken by a few flaming torches fixed to the walls. There was one other source of light, which came from three glowing orbs, one white, one blue, and one red. They circled a tall, wide figure, which was crying. Her long, brown, messy hair hung over her face. White, blue and red light reflected off a thick chain hanging from her black jeans, and illuminated a dark dragon with yellow eyes on her grey t-shirt.

She went to run for the door, but a yellow-clawed hand wrapped around her neck, cutting into her skin. She whimpered, and looked over her shoulder. Two cold, blue eyes stared back. The creature had a pale face, with black eye makeup and a red and black horned hat. It smirked, and pulled her back by her arms.

"Master Wizeman, I have brought back a red ideya dreamer as you requested." The creature said, bowing. A huge hand swooped down from the darkness and hovered in front of them. The girl squeaked as it opened, and she found herself staring into a huge eye in the palm. A soft chuckle sounded around them.

"Well done, Reala." The voice was deep and booming. Reala smiled and pushed the girl forward. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"W-what do you w-w-want from m-me?" she stammered. The red orb flickered and glowed dimmer than the other two. The eyed hand frowned.

"Her red ideya is weak. Are you sure this is the best you could find?" Wizeman's hand looked up at Reala.

"Y-yes, sir. This was the only red ideya dreamer I could find. I'm sorry if she is not good enough." Reala said nervously, bowing again.

"She will do. The red ideya is strong enough for what I have planned for her. You may leave."

"Thank you, sir." He left. Another hand, with an eye in the palm like the other, floated down.

"What… are y-you going t-t-to do?" the girl hugged herself, still on the floor. She shuddered as one of the hands picked her up gently.

"I'm not going to kill you, dreamer. Do not look so frightened." Wizeman said quietly. The other hand closed over her.

"th-then what-" she began to say, then screamed. A pale red light streamed from between Wizeman's fingers. The girl's eyes screwed up in agony as she felt an invisible knife cut into her neck and wrists. Blood poured from them as they detached themselves. She held an arm shakily in front of her face, her eyes widening in shock at the red liquid running down the blue fabric. She stared at her arms as Wizeman placed her back on the floor. She looked up at the hand, wincing at the pain in her non-existent neck.

"What did you do to me?" she whispered, and then fell forward. The eye on the hand narrowed.

"Welcome to Nightmare… NightSky."


	2. The Talking Mirror

Chapter 2! Yay!

You know all the legal stuff. Just don't steal my stuff and I won't blow you up.

"Huh…?"

A lavender coloured eye opened, then instantly shut again. "Owww… Too much yellow and blue…"

The speaker was slumped in a large yellow and purple chair. Her eyes opened again slowly. She was in a large room, and nearly everything was bare, and patterned with yellow and blue. She sighed, looking down and sighing. She noticed a long, thin tail across her lap with a star floating at the end. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Th-that isn't my tail… Is it?" She whimpered, jumping down from the chair. She winced, as her wrists and neck were sore. She tried to take a step forward, but fell to the ground.

"Ah… that's weird…" she pushed herself onto her knees. Looking down, she saw she was wearing yellow and blue. She blinked, then her face brightened "of course! I'm still dreaming, that's all!"

She looked sideways at the wall next to her. It was one gigantic mirror. She got up and brushed herself down. She gazed into the staring, pale purple eyes and felt a wave of fear wash over her. "I look like that guy who took me here…" she shuddered, and covered her face with her hands. "And this all seems so… _real_…"

"Don't be scared."

She uncovered her face quickly as she heard her own voice echo around the room. She turned, her eyes darting around the room "Who's there?"

"It's me, silly. Turn back around."

She frowned, and looked over her shoulder. The reflection smiled, and waved.

"Hello!" It said. "I'm you. And I'm telling you not to be scared, there's no need."

"You-… You're me? B-but you're just a reflection! You're not supposed to talk to me!" She backed away, tripping over her large, flipper shaped feet again. "Ouch…"

"You should be more careful." The reflection giggled. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ugh… Wait, if you're my reflection then… this _is_ my tail…" she gasped, horrified. "And you're telling me not to be scared!"

The reflection nodded. She looked towards the door as it opened.

"Wh-who's there?"

The same creature that brought her here, the humanoid with a pale face and a red and black hat entered, followed by a smaller creature. It was female, with a baggy open shirt over her skintight outfit. Her clothes were purple, black and blue, except for the white apron she wore. She carried a mop and a bucket.

"Kagenu." The first creature turned to the second. "This time I want my chamber spotless, got it?"

"Yes, Reala, sir." She bowed, and flew away.

Reala turned back to the tailed one and grinned. "I see you've awoken, NightSky."

She frowned. "NightSky? That isn't my name! My name is Charlie!"

"My master has named you NightSky, so that is your name." Reala's eyes narrowed. "I hope you are feeling well."

"Yeah, but this is just a dream, right? I'll wake up soon, right? Right!" She looked at him, a panicked look in her eyes.

"No, you will not wake up. This is not a dream; this is your new reality. This is Nightmare."

"What…?" NightSky glanced back at the mirror. The reflection crouched beside her and smiled cheerfully. "You must have made a mistake, I can't possible live in… Nightmare?"

Reala stepped towards her. "Yes. Nightmare castle. You will live here and work for Master Wizeman." He held out a hand to help her up.

"Wizeman?" She asked, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "Oh, you mean the dude who… There is NO WAY I'm working for him!"

"You will, NightSky. You will… Or you will suffer the consequences."


	3. Flying Lessons

Chapter 3, finally ;; was screwing up for me.

As always, what's mine is mine, and I own nothing else.

* * *

NightSky let out a loud cry as she fell from the sky outside Nightmare castle. Reala watched calmly as she landed next to a dead tree with a loud thud.

"You are pathetic." He stated as he landed next to her. "_All_ Nightmaren know how to fly."

"Well, I'm sorry, sir…" she stood up shakily, tears in her eyes. "This is hard…"

Reala looked away. "You don't need to keep calling me 'sir'…" he said, frowning.

"How come?" she asked, "everyone else does, so I figured I had to too…"

"The other Nightmaren are lower rank…" Reala sighed, "Supposedly, you're the same rank as me… Which is quite hard to believe, since you can't even fly and you don't seem to have any special abilities… And you look ridiculous."

"At least I don't look like an anorexic mime!" she exclaimed, "Why are you being so horrible to me, anyway? I'm trying my best!"

Reala's eyes narrowed. "Then your best just isn't good enough! If you can't even fly then there's no place for you here!"

NightSky closed her eyes tightly as tears formed in them. "Y-you're right… Maybe I don't belong here… But I _am _here, and I've got nowhere else to go…" The tips of her fingers began to glow. Reala glanced at her hands, a worried expression crossing his face.

"NightSky? What's happening to-?"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, throwing one of her brightly glowing hands forward. Reala's eyes opened wide with surprise and watched a white beam of energy narrowly miss his head, burning one of the horns of his hat. He looked back at her warily. She was staring at her still outstretched hand in disbelief. "How did I do that…?"

"I… Don't know. The master was right about you being powerful…" he said, shaking his head. "… Maybe you'll be the one to beat him…"

NightSky lowered her hand and frowned. "Beat who?"

"My brother… NiGHTS…" he sighed. A puzzled look crossed NightSky's face as his eyes sparkled with what seemed to be tears. "He's the only thing in the way of our master's plans."

"What plans?" She asked curiously. Reala shook his head again.

"Maybe it's best if you don't know yet. You're still too… human." He turned, and flew back to Nightmare Castle.

"But I am human… I'm just in the wrong body…" she sighed, and started to walk back to the castle. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I won't ever get back home." A tear slid down her cheek. She ignored the cruel laughs and comments as she entered the castle, until she reached her door. It was bright yellow, with a blue arrow pointing upwards to a ring, like on her costume. She pushed it open and entered.

Her reflection opened an eye sleepily from the reflection of the throne. "Oh… Hello." It yawned and sat up, stretching. "Hello?" it repeated weakly, as it caught sight of NightSky. She had curled up, leaning against the door, and she started to sob loudly.

"Why are you crying?" the reflection floated down beside her.

NightSky looked at it over her arms. "Because it's just the same as always!" she frowned angrily and hit the mirror where the reflection is. "Can't you leave me alone? I've always hated my reflection!"

At these words, the reflection slowly changed. NightSky gasped as she found herself looking at her old human body. It blinked, unawake of what happened. "What's wrong?" the blue eyes looked puzzled. NightSky reached out to touch the reflection, and the blue eyes turned back to purple. She frowned.

"Am I seeing things?" she whimpered, and buried her head in her arms again. "Maybe she's come back to haunt me…"

"Who, Charlie? Nah. We _are_ still her. She isn't dead. C'mon, cheer up! This could be a whole lot worse!" the reflection smiled cheerfully.

"How?" NightSky asked, looking up at her.

"Well, you could really be dead… that would be worse, right?"

NightSky stood up shakily. "I'm starting to wish that I did just die…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why am I doing this again, Reala…?" NightSky glanced sideways at him. She flew up higher as purple mist started to engulf her ankles. "And where are we?"

"Misty Mountain. Not many dreamers come here, so it is a good place to train. You're powerful, but you need to learn to control your powers." He explained, and then looked at the Nightmaren hovering opposite her. "Pyra, go easy on her."

"Righty-ho, boss." Pyra grinned. He blew a few strands of yellow hair, which stuck out, from his fire patterned hat away. "Don't worry baby, I'll look after you." He winked at NightSky.

NightSky whimpered, her cheeks colouring slightly. "But how do I-?"

"You're so pathetic…" Reala sighed. "Wizeman told me you could create a sword. Hold your hand out like _this_…" He held his right hand out in front of him, towards the left. NightSky copied him. "…Then move it across like _this_…" he moved it horizontally to the right. NightSky did the same, her eyes widening as an energy sword appeared in her hand.

She laughed, grinning. "That's cool!" She watched Pyra as her did the same to create a fire sword. "So can all Nightmaren do this?"

"I think only you, Pyra and his sister Hydra can do it…" Reala flew backwards away from them, towards an enormous grey mountain, which rose from the purple mist. "Try not to hurt each other too much."

A panicked look crossed NightSky's face as Pyra flew towards her. "But Reala! I don't know what to- Aaaa!" she swung her sword down clumsily to block Pyra's attack. She winced as they clashed together. "I don't like this…" she squeaked as Pyra aimed a blow at her again, and flew to the side.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." The fire patterned Nightmaren grinned again, swinging the sword at her again. Reala winced as it caught her across the chest, and sighed.

"She _is _totally useless…" he muttered to himself, and shook his head. "She isn't even a fast flier, because she's not streamlined…" his eyes wandered over her chubby figure, then closed. "She's too human… She won't even take ideya." He folded his arms. "But maybe I'm becoming more human… Because-"

He stopped and gasped as there was a loud scream.

NightSky awoke to a sharp pain in her side. She touched it gently, feeling a damp bandage covering it. Her eyes screwed up tighter, before opening halfway. She yelped, her eyes widening. A pale, familiar looking face was inches away from hers.

"R-R-Reala…?" she stammered, blushing. He was sitting next to her bed, and was resting his head against the wooden railing that ran around the edge of the bed. His eyes were closed, and his black makeup was streaky under his eyes. Long, shiny, dark blue hair hung over his face. NightSky frowned. "He looks like… he's been crying…" she pushed herself up so she was sitting, and brushed his hair from his face. "I never thought he could look so cute…" She blushed deeper, and pulled her hand away.

"Stupid idiot. He should wear his hat." She frowned, and pulled her eyes away from him reluctantly. They narrowed as she looked around the room. The wallpaper was pale yellow, and covered in moons and stars. A blue border ran along the middle of the walls. The floor was covered with blue carpet. She gasped; this was too familiar.

"My bedroom…?" she whimpered. It was almost exactly the same as she remembered it, except much tidier, and her television and games consoles were missing. She looked on top of the wardrobe, where her cuddly toys were kept. Their faces were twisted into evil grins. The red dragon poster on the opposite wall looked frightening. She blinked, she was sure it didn't before. And she was _certain _that the door hadn't been on the ceiling before. In fact, the more she looked, the less familiar it became. She shivered.

"Reala? Reala, where am I?" she shook him by the shoulders gently. She frowned as he refused to move. "REALA YOU MORON, WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!"

Reala gave a little squeak as his eyes flew open wide. "N-NightSky? You're awake already?" he yawned, pushing himself up and shaking his hair from his eyes. NightSky watched his hair as it caught the light, a dreamy look crossing her face. It was so shiny and _blue_…

"Its like something from an anime…" she mumbled to herself. Reala blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Oh! N-nothing!" NightSky shook her head quickly, blushing. Her frown returned. "Where the hell _am _I, Reala?"

"Your bedroom." He stated, shrugging. NightSky glared at him.

"Okay, one, what are YOU doing in my room, and second how the HELL am I supposed to sleep with those evil plushies grinning at me!" she pointed to the top of the wardrobe. "And how come it looks like my real bedroom? And why am I bleeding?" she added, holding a hand over her side.

"You don't remember? You were so terrible at fighting that Pyra hit you." He smirked as she flushed with anger. "You'll get better. Wizeman sent me here, he's got a job for you."

"A job…? Already? But I can't do anything!" she shook her head. "And this hurts."

"It's not that deep a wound. Besides, this is important. Wizeman seems to have made a few errors while creating you. He needs a new dreamer. You know what ideya are, right?" he sighed as she shook her head again. "You're so clueless. Do you remember those orbs that circled you when you were a dreamer?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they were… Red, blue and white, right?"

"Right. He needs a dreamer with a red ideya. And he wants you to get it. You understand _that_, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I'm not completely clueless!" she frowned, then her face fell. "What does he mean by… errors? Am I not good enough?"

"Of course you're not. You're too human. And you're not exactly aerodynamic." He glanced down at her large stomach. She hid it with her arms.

"Hey, maybe I'm slow, but you can't do that zappy glowy thing, can you!" she sighed. "I'm sorry… I suck at fighting, I suck at flying…" she climbed off the bed, wincing, and flew up to the door in the ceiling, swerving to keep her balance. "I suck at _everything_…"

Reala watched her sadly as she opened the door and flew away, sobbing quietly. He covered his face with his hands. "… Why does my heart ache when I see her like that…?"


End file.
